Friends Stick Together
by Ms.Spades
Summary: When Hope and Misery get letters to Hogwarts they can't wait to go, but can their friendship survive the school year?


Friend Stick Together

By: Misery Ann Fear

Dedicated to Hope Ann Joy (Hannah Harris).

Hello, my name is Misery Ann Fear and I'm accompanied by…

Hope Ann Joy. We are 1st years with Harry Potter…

And Draco Malfoy.

…At Hogwarts. We've been friends forever, but will our friendship survive at school?

Chapter 1

The Letters Arrive

It was August 23rd when an owl showed up on the Joy's and Fear's door mats.

The two families only had three things in common, 1) they hated each other, 2) they were both pure bloods that had all gone to Hogwarts, and 3) their middle daughters were best friends.

Misery and Hope got the letters, took one glance at the seal, and screamed. The Joys thought that some thing bad had happened that caused her to scream, the Fears knew their daughter would never scream in fear, so it must be good.

"Mother, father! Come here, quickly!"

"What is it, Misery?"

"Look! It's a letter from Hogwarts!"

"Congratulations!"

"We knew you would get it soon. We're so proud of you Misery."

"Mum, dad!"

"Hope! What is it?"

"Is it a dementor?"

"Look, I got it! I got it at last!"

"Got what, Hope?"

"A letter from Hogwarts!"

"That's wonderful, Hope!"

"I wonder if that Fear girl got one. She's about your age, isn't she?"

"Yes, dad. We're the same age."

"Oh, honey, looks like we'll find out soon enough. Look here they come probably to boast about their daughter getting a letter too."

"If she did I already know which house she'll be in."

"Dad! Stop talking about her like she's an animal!"

Sure enough the Fears had come to gloat about their daughter, as always it ended in a fight between the two families.

Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

It was one week before they were to leave for Hogwarts and both families were in Diagon Alley, well at one time or another.

The Fears mostly were at Knockturn Alley, where they always got what in needed or Gringotts putting in more of their money, they were one of the richest families in the wizarding world, but the Joys were one of the poorest.

Once they had gotten all their books and every thing else they would need at school they stayed at the Leaky Caldron until they had to go to platform 9 ¾. That night they secretly met in the dinning room. Tom, the owner, asked if they wanted any thing, Hope asked for tea, but Misery asked for red wine.

"How can you drink that stuff?"

"Easy watch." She toke a long drink just to see the look on her friend's face. Hope had a disguised look on her face; she took a sip of her tea.

"What house do you think you'll be put in?"

"Not sure."

_Most likely Slytherin like the rest of my family._

"Me neither. I'm so nervous. Promise me no matter what house we're put in we'll always be friends."

"Of course, I mean what could possibly split us a part at school?"

_Every thing if I can help it._

I wish I could say Misery did respect their friendship and didn't do any thing to ruin it, but I'm afraid fate and chance think much differently than we do as do Fears. When it was time to leave both girls said good bye to their families and said they would miss them, but neither really meant it. They knew they would be too busy with school work and friends to think of home.

Chapter 3

On The Hogwarts Express

Once they boarded the train they took a compartment all for them selves. After they had changed into their robes they heard a commotion coming from the next compartment.

In the other compartment was a red headed boy and a black haired boy, fighting with a pale blond boy and his friends. The blond boy they found out was Draco Malfoy one of the richest boys at Hogwarts, he was a 1st year too he was taunting the other two who were Ron Weasly (a poor wizard family) and Harry Potter (an orphan).

"Oh hello ladies." Said Malfoy coolly, trying to impress them.

"Hello, I'm Misery and this is Hope."

"Well, aren't you two just the perfect pair."

"Yes, our names are strange for us to be friends." Said Hope, but behind her Misery was shacking her head no.

"Why don't you leave them alone, Malfoy?" Hope said.

"Why do you care, Hope?" said Misery pulling Hope aside.

"We should stop him from picking on Harry and Ron."

"No, we should help him make their lives miserable."

"What is your problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've never been like this before, but if you want to be like this you can make some new friends like Malfoy." And she went to Harry's other side to talk to him, Misery went to talk to Malfoy and his friends.

Later Misery and Hope talked of the boys they had just met.

"Harry and Ron are so nice. They really want to go to Gryffindor."

"So? Malfoy and his friends have some of the greatest insults I have ever heard. They hope to go in Slytherin."

Chapter 4

At Hogwarts

When they finally got to Hogwarts they were sorted into the different houses. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hope made it in Gryffindor, but Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Misery made it into Slytherin. _Could this end their friend ship? Did Misery really mean nothing would split them apart or was it part of some cruel prank? Only time will tell._

"Misery, I didn't really mean what I said. I don't want to loose you as a friend."

"Really? I agree with what you said on the train."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we are complete opposites, and you're in Gryffindor with the goody two shoes, and I'm in Slytherin with the people who really know how to live."

"That's not true! All they do is make others miserable."

"Hello! My name! Any way as I've said before I'm just like my family, evil. I laugh in others misery. That's never been a problem before."

"Well, it is now. Maybe we shouldn't be friends."

"I'm ok with that."

Hope couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her best friend since they were babies didn't care about their friendship.

_Our friendship means nothing to her! I mean nothing to her! How could this happen?!_

Hope rushed to the group of Gryffindorers that were headed off to Gryffindor Tower, crying. Misery followed the Slytherins to their common room in the dungeons, with a smile of victory on her face.

Chapter 5

A Friendship ruined, A Friendship Made

"Hope, what is it?" asked Harry looking concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"You look upset."

"What did Misery do now?" asked Ron, who hated Misery only because she was a Slytherin.

"Who said she did any thing? Come on Ron, you don't even know her."

"And you do?!"

"She's the only person that could hurt you this bad."

"Ok, you win. She basically said our friendship doesn't matter."

"That …"

"I'm sure that's not what she meant, right Ron?" Harry said stepping on Ron's foot.

"OW! I mean yeah, she didn't mean it. I saw you two at Diagon Alley you two were inseperatable, in a manner of speaking. I'm sure she's taking it as hard as you are."

But in fact at that very moment she was gloating to Malfoy what she had just done.

"…and she run away crying, she totally believed me."

"So you didn't mean it?"

"Of course I meant it. She's so gullible and stupid. I never liked her, but seeing she was from a wizarding family I knew I could get her when we went to school."

"You know you would make a good addition to my little group."

"What group?"

"My group of friends, which is really all of Slytherin."

"You know we have a lot in common. We're both rich, we live right next door, we both are in Slytherin, and we both are the worst in all of Slytherin's first years." She said touching a spot on his left arm.

"Your right we do have a lot in common. So will you be my friend?'

"I thought you'd never ask."

"She said what?!" Harry, Ron, and Hope sat in the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning.

"I asked her if she really meant it and she said yes."

"Harry, why would you do that?"

"That bloody git. I knew she would be at least as bad as Malfoy if not worse."

"Ron."

"What Harry?"

"Not helping." He said pointing to Hope who was about to burst into tears.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you, but how could you ever hope to be her friend? I mean come on if it wasn't that she was a Fear you still wouldn't stand a chance, because she's a Slytherin."

"Ron! How could you say that they've been friends for a long time?!"

"No, he's right. Our friendship never stood a chance."

"I'm glad to see you finally understand." Came a cold harsh voice behind them.

It was Misery closely followed by a drooling Malfoy, who was followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey, Malfoy better stop drooling before Filch spots you and gives you a detention." Jeered Ron.

Without thinking Draco closed his mouth, and then realizing he had obeyed Ron gave him a dark look. "You better keep your mouth shut, Weasly."

"I've seen you drool over Lavender. Oops. Did I say that." Was Misery's reply, Crabbe and Goyle laughed as Malfoy looked at Misery with respect.

"Nice one!" said Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy all at once.

"Misery, just go away." Said Harry trying to stop Ron from attacking the four Slytherins.

"Why should I? I'm quite happy right here."

"Misery, you…. Mfff…" Harry and Hope were now holding him down and covering his mouth before he said any thing he might regret.

"Watch it Weasly, you might say some thing you'll regret." Said Malfoy coldly.

"Malfoy, just leave them alone." Came a new voice. They looked to see a girl with frizzy brown hair.

"Mind your own business, Granger." Said Malfoy.

"Why don't you let them stand up for them selves for once, Mud blood?" Said Misery's cold poisonous voice.

"That's it!" yelled Ron.

"Ron!" said a voice from behind him. It was his brother, Percy a prefect. "Mum wouldn't like it if you got in a fight at school within the first week."

Chapter 6

Prefect Percy to the Rescue

"Guess what, Percy? Mum isn't here."

"No, but I am and I'll send Errol to tell her."

"Fine, where did they go?"

Harry, Ron, Hope, and Hermione all looked around to see no one.

"They must have known about Percy being a prefect and decided to leave."

Sure enough they had gone back to Slytherin common room to stay away from Percy the prefect.

"Just because he's a prefect he thinks he can do whatever he wants!"

"Let it go, Malfoy. He'll be leaving soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's got to graduate some time."

"You're right, and then we can have our revenge on Weasly."

"Right. Don't you mean your revenge?"

"Well, counting you're one of us …."

"It's technically all our revenge."

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"That's the same thing your father said to mine when they were in school."

"Oh, right, I knew that."

"Your father hasn't told you any thing about when he was in school, did he?" 

"No, only that he went to school with the Fears, Professor Snape, James Potter, Lily Evens, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin."

"Did he tell you what happened to Professor Snape?"

"No, what?'

"I'm not going to tell you! It's too horrible!"

"Tell me, tell me! Please!"

"Ugh, you're as bad as a toddler, begging and pleading."

"Tell me, tell me!"

"NO!!I promised father and Professor Snape I wouldn't tell any one."

"And how many promises have you kept?"

"Since you put it that way…no."

Chapter 7

Why the Fears and Joys Hate Each Other

"I wonder what they're up to."

"Who cares?" whined Ron, who was more concerned with his home work than what she was saying.

"I do, I don't want any thing bad to happen."

"But you're a Joy."

"So?"

"So, so the Fears created the dark arts and the Joys created the counter curses."

"But I don't know any of the counter curses."

"Oh, well, in that case we're in trouble."

"Yeah."

"Who's in trouble? Why? What did I miss?"

"Misery, do you ever go away?" 

"Why of course not when I'm needed. Besides I always know when I'm needed."

"And when is that?"

"When ever you're happy or not experiencing complete and total misery. Is that plain enough for you?"

"No, why do you hate me so much?"

"You mean you didn't get it when the filthy blood traitor told you."

"Hey, there's no need to insult Harry like that!"

"Actually, Ron, I think she meant you counting you're family is pure-blood." Came a voice from behind a book. "How did you get in here any way?"

"The way that I did, Mudblood."

"Hey, wait you meant me! I'm going to kill you this time Fear and now Percy isn't here to save you!"

"Ooooh, I'm so scared of likkle Ronnikins."

"How do you know what my mother calls me? Never mind I don't care!" Ron said pulling out his wand.

"Uh, Ron…"

"Not now Hope, I need to teach Misery a lesson."

"And what's that? How to humiliate my family name like what your family did?"

"THAT'S IT!!!"

"RON, STOP!!!"

"Miss Fear, what are you doing in here?" came McGonagall's voice.

Chapter 8

Head of Gryffindor

Misery turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind her staring down at her.

"Hello, Minerva."

"Miss Fear, you will remember to call me Professor McGonagall! You are already playing with fire by being in Gryffindor Tower, why aren't you in the dungeons with the other Slytherins?"

"I have my reasons, Minerva."

"I told you to call me Professor McGonagall!!!"

"Sorry must have slipped my mind."

"That's it, Fear, out, and meet me in my office Saturday night 8:00!!!! Out!!!!! OUT!!!!!!!!!!!"

Misery ran all the way to the dungeons and didn't stop till she had sealed herself in the Slytherin common room, panting and out of breath.

"Misery." Draco said spotting her, a smile on his face. "What happened?" his smile disappearing.

"McGonagall gave me a detention, but she didn't say why. I've never seen her so mad before."

Misery sat down heavily in a chair, gasping for breath, but at that moment Snape came in. Misery got to her feet to let him sit down. He looked at her then at Draco and then finally spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you please go to your dormitory. Me and Misery need to talk."

"Of course, Professor. See you later, Misery."

Once Draco had disappeared into his dormitory Snape began.

"Have you told him?"

"Draco? Oh, please if I told a Malfoy it would be Lucius. Why?"

"I think Dumbledore is getting suspicious."

"Yeah, I think so too. He seems to be keeping an annoying close eye on me lately."

"You need to be more careful, especially around Dumbledore. Oh, and I can get you out of that little detention with Minerva."

"Thanks, Severus, sorry, Professor Snape."

"You can call me what ever you like." He said smiling before he left his house's common room.

Chapter 9

The New Kid

It was breakfast and every one was in the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up and walked to the center of the room.

"I have great news."

"What's that? You're stepping down?" Draco whispered into Misery's ear.

"We couldn't be that lucky." Misery hissed into his hoping no one else had heard what they had said.

"We have a new student with us. See if you can see which house she has been placed in."

"How much you want to bet she's in…" Draco started.

"Slytherin." Misery cut him off.

"What? No way, seriously?"

"No I just said that to get your hopes up."

"I knew it."

"You idiot, I was being sarcastic."

"I knew that, I was playing along."

XVIII


End file.
